Three Is A Magic Number
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Will an unexpected phone call change the Turner family dynamic once more?
1. The Phone Call

'Hello Turner Residence, Mrs Turner speaking.'

'Mrs Turner? Hello it's Miss Ellaby from the Church of England Children's society.'

'Miss Ellaby?!' Shelagh gaped. Why on earth would the woman be phoning her? Was it about Angela? Had her birth mother changed her mind? Did she want Angela back? If she had then tough! Angela was HER daughter. Her darling. Frowning she cuddled the 4 month old closer to her bosom. She sent a quick prayer heavenwards as she dropped a kiss in her fair hair that already appeared to turning to the same shade as her own somewhat fortuitously. They had not yet discussed when or if they would tell Angela she was adopted so any resemblance between parent and child was welcomed.

'Please do not worry-I'm not phoning to take your daughter away from you. Far from it. Quite the opposite in fact.'

'I'm sorry? I'm not following you Miss Ellaby.'

'Do you remember the baby you fostered for a night last March? One Carole Ashton?'

'Of course I do. Is she alright? What's happened?' The blood ran from her face. Though the Turners had only sheltered the girl for one night Shelagh had formed quite an attachment to the girl who was prevalent in so many of her prayers.

'She is fine but her adoptive parents have decided to return her to us. It would seem that child rearing was not what they expected. Mrs Turner I'm going to be to the point here. I remember how well the three of you had bonded with young Carole and we are all very impressed here at The Children's Society by how Angela has settled with you and by what wonderful parents you are reported to be to her and Timothy . I am phoning to ask whether you would consider adopting Carole too?'

'...' Shelagh felt the breath leave her lungs at eh question. Whatever she had been expecting it had not been that.

'Apologies Mrs Turner, this must come as quite a shock to you.'

'Quite.' She said weakly

'I would understand if you decided against it. With a 4 month old in the house you may not wish for an almost 1yr old as well. Particularly as Carole appears to have, understandably, bonded with her adoptive parents. I'm giving you first refusal as it were. In 3 days she will be returned to the main system and it will be out of my hands. I ask only that you think about it.'

'I will. I'll have to talk to Dr Turner and our son about this first but I don't see it being an implausible scenario. It's certainly a possibility.'

'I am very glad to hear it.'

'Thank you Miss Ellaby. Is there anything else I need to know about this situation before I speak to my husband? Ow!' She asked as Angela grabbed a handful of her hair. 'Darling Mummy needs her hair attached to her head. There we go…look it's your favourite teddy. Look its White Ted. There you are sweetie. Sorry about that Miss Ellaby.'

'Not at all. You sound as the reports claim-an excellent mother.' Miss Ellaby praised her, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face as she sat behind her desk. She had seen so many children in distress that it warmed her heart to know that there were some genuinely good people, genuinely good parents who a child would be blessed to be placed with. It was clear that The Turners, especially Mrs Turner, were a fine example of such people. She had been outraged when her colleague had informed her that The Turners were considered to be turned down. Once the situation had been explained to her she had put her foot down. Either Patrick d Shelagh Turner were accepted as the incredible potential parents they were aside from the brief glitch or that would be the last the Children's Society would see of Annie Ellaby. She was relieved to hear when the post adoption check-in reports had been so glowing. She was not an impulsive person usually so she was glad not to have risked her career for nothing.

'Thank you.' Shelagh beamed.

'But no. There is no more important information regarding the situation. Again you only have a few days if you wish to be the sole people to try and adopt her. She's really quite a beautiful child you know.'

'As I thought she would be.'

'Goodbye Mrs Turner.'

'Goodbye Miss Ellaby. And thank you.' She put down the phone. She stood there in shock for a moment as the reality of the opportunity she had been given washed over her. With the loud squawk of a bird outside she shook herself out of her stupor. Turning her attention back to her daughter who was currently gumming her bear Shelagh grinned.

'Well now Angel girl-I guess I'd better go speak to Daddy hadn't I?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Shelagh?! Darling what's wrong? Where's Angela? Is Tim alright?' Patrick panicked as his wife rushed in to clinic and ran up to him in the kitchen where he had been chatting to the midwives.  
'Jean's with her. She's fine. Tim's fine. I'm fine. I just need to talk to you. In private. It's sort of time sensitive.'  
'Okay.' He said, confused but aware that this was something important to his wife. They moved into one of the rooms off the main hall. 'What's going on Shelagh?'  
'I had a phone call about half an hour ago. From Miss Ellaby from the children's society. Remember her? It turns out that Carole's parents have decided to return her to the adoption people and Miss Ellaby wanted to know if we were would be interested in adopting her. She says that we are first choice as we got on with her so well that day we sheltered her and are, apparently, such stellar parents to Angela and Tim. I know this is big and very unexpected.'  
'Uhhh' Patrick gaped at her as he let the torrent of information sink in. This was not what he had expected her to say.  
'My reaction was similar. We have an exclusive first chance to adopt her but we only have 3 days until anyone can adopt her. And if we _were_ to go for it Miss Ellaby would prefer that we reduce the stress and confusion for Carole by getting it done as quickly as possible'  
'I don't really have to ask you your opinion of this do I my love?' He smiled. 'I haven't seen you this excited since we got Angela. You want to adopt her don't you?'  
'Honestly? Yes. I do. But I am more than content with our family the way it is. I have more than I ever dared to dream of with you and our incredible son and out beautiful daughter. I don't want you that to sway your decision though. Don't say yes just because I would like to adopt her. This is a very different situation than with Angela. For one Carole has already formed an attachment to her parents, secondly she's nearly a year old and we're not prepared for that, thirdly she's mixed race and therefore we can't pretend she is biologically ours and we couldn't tell Carole she's adopted and not Angela. That wouldn't be fair on either of them. They'll only be 7 months apart in age as well so it'd be hectic at times. It won't be as easy as with just Angela and Tim.' She pointed out sighing at the mammoth task they may be about to take on.  
'No form of parenting is easy love. I must admit-I have missed Carole. She's was the first glimpse into what having a baby with you would be like. Seeing you sitting on the sofa with Carole in your arms, pulling faces at her and doting on her made me fall even deeper in love with you. I did not think it possible yet I have fallen more and more for you every day since. After your diagnosis, and after that interview, which I am still so very terribly sorry about my darling, I often thought of her and wished we had found a way to keep her. You so wanted a child and it broke my heart that biology and I could stand in the way of that. If I could turn back time and keep her I would. I would do anything to make you happy, to remove the pain of our not being blessed with biological children together. But we have Angela now and she is every part our child so the pain, though still there, is not quite the same. I suppose, had we been able to have biological children, we may have had more than one young child at once.' He reasoned running his hand through his hair. Shelagh scowled at the action. His hair was bad enough on a good day; it certainly did not need help from his hands.

'I know it's a lot to take on board at once and will be difficult but I honestly believe we could do this. We could make it work, more than work. This could be brilliant. If you are agreeable.'  
'I need to think this over.' He said apologetically, as excited as his wife was, as happy as seeing her light up like this having spent so many months in torment made hi, he had to keep a level head. This was not a decision either of them should make on the spot. Whilst the time limit did hang over their heads there was such a thing as sufficient time to process and think a situation over. He was going to use that time.  
'Oh yes if course. Sorry, I wasn't pressuring you for an answer right here right now. We'd need to talk to Tim first anyway.' Shelagh reasoned.  
'I don't imagine he'd have too many objections. He was all for Angela remember? Once he realised his pocket money wasn't at risk. He had his priorities straight.'  
'But this is different. With 2 young children he may feel excluded too feel like we're not spending enough time with him. I'll go now, let you return to work. Let you think this over. Don't rush home-take all the time you need. We don't need to decide anything today.'  
'We'll talk more when I get home okay?'  
'Okay. Miss you already.' She grinned leaning up to kiss him briefly. Pulling back she ran her hand through his hair, trying to tame the mess. 'I will never understand how your hair can be so unruly.'

'Because you can't keep your hands out of it Mrs Turner.'

'I'm trying to tame it!'

'Right now you are. But you seem to have an unnatural interest in playing with it whilst we make love.' He teased as she blushed deeply. She was still not quite used to such teasing, especially outside of their home. Not to mention that the nuns were only metres away.

'It's surprisingly soft!' She defended herself as he laughed and pulled her flush against him and kissing her deeply. 'I should really go.' She sighed as she pulled back. 'I love you Patrick Turner. No matter what we decide about this I will always be so in love with you.'

'I love you darling. I'll see you at home.' He let out a deep sigh as she walked out. He had a lot of thinking to do


	3. Chapter 3

'Did you have a good sleep Angel girl? Timmy'll be home soon. You looking forward to that sweetie? You looking forward to seeing your big brother again? You are? Do you think you can muster up that beautiful little smile of yours for him? Oh what a day we've had already my girl. I know I shouldn't hope so but I do hope your father agrees to the adoption. Would you like that? Would you like a big sister? I know you won't remember these days but this decision will affect your future.' Shelagh grinned as Angela waved her chubby fist around. 'I'll take that as a sign of approval then. Oh little one I love you so much. No matter whether we adopt Carole you have brought such joy into my life. You saved me. I will always make sure you know that.' She said dropping a kiss onto her daughters nose as she heard the front door close quietly. It has taken a while but Timothy had finally learnt to be quiet around Angela. He adored her but had discovered that, when awoken or jolted unexpectedly by a slamming door or or a shouted greeting, she could be far from adorable.  
'Hi Mum. Hello Angela.' He grinned curling up next to his mother to peer down at the currently angelic face blinking up at him.  
'Thank you for coming in quietly.'  
'I _do_ listen to you you know.'  
'I know. You're a good boy.' Shelagh grinned as she passed the baby over to him.  
'Hey Angie. You promise not to be sick on me again?'  
'She only did it to show you how much she loves you.'  
'Angela I would prefer chocolate if I'm honest.' Timothy grinned as Shelagh giggled at her son's silliness. 'As your big brother I feel it is my duty to inform you that as tokens of appreciation go being sicked on is pretty bad.' He dropped a kiss into her hair. Though he pretended to be cool in public Timothy could not resist cooing over his much loved, much prayed for little sister in the privacy of their home. He looked up to see tears brimming in his mothers eyes. 'Mum? What's wrong?'  
'Nothing. I'm just so happy. I love you two so much it astounds me sometimes. I have more than I could ever wish for with my 3 Turners.'  
'Riiggghht. Are you sure you're okay?'  
'I'm sure I'm okay. I'm just very aware of how lucky I am and how in love with my family I am.'  
'I love you too Mum.' Tim grinned. He lifted Angela up in front of his face and put on a high pitched baby voice. 'And I love you too Mummy.' He imitated as Angela squirmed in his hands.  
'I love you too my little Angel. And you my precious boy. So so much. Whatever happens in the future please do not ever doubt that.'  
'You're not doing a great job of convincing me you're okay.' He cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at his mother as he blew a raspberry on Angela's cheek prompting a delighted giggle from the girl.  
'I would tell you if something was wrong I promise you.'  
'So you're not ill?' He asked tentatively, fearing the answer. He could not bear it if her TB had returned.  
'I'm not ill.'  
'Good.'  
'What homework do you have?'  
'None.'  
'And I'm the pope. Try again.'  
'Maths.' He grimaced.  
'Well why don't you start on it now. It'll get finished sooner that way. Don't forget you have cubs tonight'  
'But...'  
'I'm withholding Angela until you start it.' Shelagh smiled retrieving her daughter from his arms.  
'Too mean mum!'  
'I'll help you.' She grinned kissing his brow. 'Now scoot.'

* * *

'There. Done. Give me Angela.'  
'Manners.'  
'Dearest mother mine,please may Angela be returned to me for a cuddle?'  
'Hmm. What do think Angel? Do you want to go back to your brother?' Angela smiled and sneezed. 'I'll take that as an adorable yes. Here you go. What would you like for dinner? No we're not having fish and chips or fries bread.'  
'But Muuuuuuuuumm.'

* * *

Shelagh looked up once more as the front door closed. Timothy was not due back from cubs for another hour or so meaning that there was only one person who could have entered. Her heart began to hammer loudly in her ears. Nervously she stood and placed her slumbering daughter in her cot and turned to face her husband who now stood in the doorway, his expression unreadable.  
'Shelagh, we need to talk.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Shelagh. We need to talk.'

'Patrick?' With 3 long strides he pulled her into a deep kiss.  
'Yes.'  
'Yes?'  
'Lets do it. Let's adopt Carole.' He said resolutely as Shelagh gasped.  
'Really? You mean it.'  
'I mean it darling. Ever since you told me I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. About lazy days in the garden, about holidays to the beach, cricket matches, dances, girl scouts. Our family. Me, my gorgeous wife, our incredible son and our 2 beautiful daughters. Our 3 children. Our babies. Yes it's an extra mouth to feed and house but it's another child to love, another child to love us, another way of showing the world how much we love each other. Can't you just imagine our girls walking down the street hand in hand or playing dolls together or getting into mischief together? Can't you just imagine them at mum and dad's house and tag teaming Leonard, pining him to the floor and putting tufts of his fur into bunches. ' He grinned as tears of joy began to roll down Shelagh's face.  
'Oh Patrick I can. I can see all of that. I want all of that. With you. And our 3 beautiful children. I love you so much my darling husband.'  
'And I you my darling wife.' He said as she pulled him back into a deep kiss.  
'I can't wait to ask Tim what he thinks. I can only imagine his face. He has no idea about this. He could tell something was up earlier but I managed to persuade him all was well. He was worried my TB might have returned.'  
'Perish the thought. I don't even want to think about it. You're here to stay Shelagh Turner.'  
'Just try and stop me.' She laughed gleefully as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leant up to kiss the father of her three children.

* * *

'I'm back.' Tim called softly as he entered the house once more. 'Mum? Dad?'  
'In here Tim.' He walked in to find his parents sat together nervously on the sofa, backs ramrod straight, hands clasped tightly together between them, watching him. He panicked. They only looked like this when they needed to talk to him or tell him off. He frantically tried to remember everything he had done in the past week, searching for the event he was inevitably to be scolded for but nothing of prominence came to mind. Confused he sat opposite them.  
'Whatever it is I didn't do it.'  
'You're not in trouble sweetheart. Far from it. Your father and I just have to talk to you about something rather important. Something that may well change our lives, our family again.'  
'I knew it! I knew there was something going on! You are ill arent you! I knew it! Please don't die Mum. You promised to tell me if there was something wrong.'  
'And I am keeping to that. There is nothing wrong I assure you.'  
'We just want your opinion on something.'  
'Riiiigght.'  
'How would you feel if we adopted Carole?' Shelagh asked delicately.  
'...Carole? As in baby Carole? Carole who stayed with us last year? Carole who I gave Cuthbert to?'  
'The very same. Her parents decided they could no longer look after her and Mrs Ellaby got in contact with us to ask if we wished to adopt her seeing as we got in so well with her when she stayed. You're such a great big brother to Angela that we wondered if it would be alright if you could see it in your heart to be the same with another little girl.'  
'I'd have another baby sister?' Timothy asked slowly, mulling over the implications and potential fallout of such an event occurring.  
'Well she's not so much of a baby now. She's nearly one now. And absolutely gorgeous if Mrs Ellaby is to be believed. Not that she could be anything but considering what a beautiful baby she was.'  
'But she'll know she's adopted.'  
'Yes. We'll have to tell Angela she is too. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to only let Carole know.'  
'Oh.'  
'What is it Tim?'  
'What if...'  
'What if what Timothy?'  
'What if they won't love me as much if they know we're not biologically related?'  
'Oh Tim.' Shelagh pulled Timothy down between them and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, gently encouraging him to lean against her. She dropped a kiss into his hair. 'You and I aren't biologically related but that doesn't mean I love you any less does it? I could not possibly love you more if I had given birth to you myself. You love Angela so much and you know you don't share blood with her. They are going to adore you no matter how you are their brother. Angela already loves you so much.'  
'Just keep on being the amazing brother you already are to Angela and love Carole the same and they can't help but dote on you.'  
'Carole Turner. My little sister.' Tim smiled as his parents words flowed over him. 'Timothy, Angela and Carole. The Turner brats.' He grinned.  
'Can we take that as a sign to go ahead? We won't do anything if you don't want this.'  
'I want this. I wanted to keep her originally remember.'  
'We remember.'  
'Carole's lucky really. She's getting the best parents she could ever hope for. You're such a great mum, mum. You deserve a second child.'  
'A third child. This in no way makes you less my son. You're not getting rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives.'  
'Good. When can we get her?'  
'I don't know. I guess we phone Mrs Ellaby and see what happens from there.' Shelagh beamed, excitement bubbling in her core.  
'Do it now. It's lucky really that the Ashton's moved away. It wouldn't be nice for them watching Carole as a Turner.'  
'You're right. But Carole is where God wants her to be. I hope Mrs Ashton can take some solace in that. And Angela's birth mother. We should be eternally grateful to them and Him for the gifts they have given us.'  
'Indeed.'  
'Well I'll go phone Mrs Ellaby then.'

* * *

'Hello Church of England Children's Society,Peggy speaking.'  
'Oh hello, I was hoping to speak with Mrs Ellaby. Is she there?'  
'I believe so Mrs...'  
'Turner. Mrs Turner.'  
'Ah yes, you adopted baby Jones didn't you. Angela now isn't she? Oh I've heard such wonderful things about you. And you're involved in the Carole Peterson case as well?'  
'Yes. That's what I'm hoping to speak with Mrs Ellaby about.'  
' Oh how lovely. I'll just put you through now.'

'Mrs Turner?'

'Mrs Ellaby hello. I'm calling about the offer you made earlier today.'  
'Young Carole. I take it you have made a decision?'  
'We have. If it is alright with you we would like to proceed with the proposed adoption. We would love to adopt Carole into our family.' Shelagh announced unable to stop the excitement seeping into her voice.  
'Wonderful thank you. I suspected this would be a fast decision. Would you like to come to the office now or tomorrow morning? You can collect her as soon as the paperwork is signed. When her former parents returned her to us they brought along some provisions so you do not need to worry about that.'  
'Now please. I speak for my entire family when I say we cannot wait for her to be a Turner.'  
'Lovely. I'll see you in a little while then. Main reception may be closed by then so try the side entrance.'  
'Duly noted.'  
'Thank you Mrs Ellaby.'  
'My pleasure Mrs Turner. If it wouldn't disrupt you too much could you bring Angela with you and not leave her with a sitter? I haven't seen her since you adopted her and I'd love to see her again.'  
'I'm sure that can be arranged.'  
'Thank you.' She hung up.  
'Well then Turners. Let's go expand our clan.'

* * *

**Only a chapter or two left of this now.**

**Reviews appreciated xx**


	5. Chapter 5

'Good evening Turners.'  
'Mrs Ellaby.'  
'Can this really be young Angela? She's grown so much!'  
'This is she.'  
'May I.' The elder woman held out her arms and received the babe. 'Hello little one. Aren't you a happy little baby.' She smiled down as she tickled Angela prompting a delighted squeal. 'If you'll follow me.' She led them down a familiar set of corridors, each Turner remembering the same journey they had taken less than 5 months before. With every step they grew more and more confident in their decision as the reality of what they were about to do set in.  
'Can I come in with you this time?' Tim asked nervously. He had been annoyed when he had been sent to the office whilst his parents first met Angela but in the months since he had come to accept that Mum had needed Dad alone to meet her first daughter. All in all he had only had to wait 15 minutes to meet his youngest sister so he could forgive them.  
'Of course you can Tim.'  
'Well here we are, Carole is in the crib closest to the door. Here's your sister young man.' She smiled passing Angela to an eager Timothy. 'Go on in.'  
'Oh she's even more beautiful than I imagined.' Shelagh gasped as they approached Carole's cot. The child looked up at them from her position leaning against the cot bars, her dark brown eyes widening at the intrusion to her observation of the room.  
'She's a Turner girl-she couldn't be anything less than outstandingly beautiful.'  
'Ew don't be gross Dad.' Tim moaned as Shelagh blushed. 'Hello Carole. Long time no see. This is Angela, you won't have met her before but she's our little sister even though she's been a Turner longer. We met you first though. It's complicated but you'll get used to it. Mum look! She still has Cuthbert!'  
'Her first present from her brother.' Patrick grinned as he picked Carole up. 'Hello again little one. I don't suppose you remember us but we looked after you on your very first night in this world. Well now we're your Mummy and Daddy.'  
'Dada?'  
'Daddy's here. Other Daddy is gone sweetheart.' He explained softly running his free hand through her jet black curls.  
'Dada!' Carole squealed happily curling up against his chest.  
'So far so good.' Shelagh smiled. 'I know this will be difficult for her but I think we're going to be okay. Would you like to come home with us sweetie? Would you like to be a Turner?'  
'Dada.'  
'I'll take that as a yes.' She laughed. 'Can I have a cuddle with her?'  
'Here you go love.' He passed the girl to her mother whose eyes instantly filled with tears.  
'Thank you darling. Oh Carole- you're back in my arms again. How I've missed you my wee bairn. I'm sorry for ever giving you up-I should have realised that God had sent you to us for a reason. We are your parents not the Peterson's, though I must admit to being very thankful to them for looking after you this past year and for giving you back to us. Although we may never have had your sister if we'd kept you. Now we have both.'  
'This is the way God wanted our family to be.' Timothy grinned looking between his sisters. He dropped a kiss onto both of their heads. 'You two had better get along because I won't always be around to look out for you. I'll do my best but the two of you are going to have to band together. Preferably not against me though. Mum and Dad both have a bit of a wicked streak so who knows what you two will end up like.'  
'Thanks son.' Patrick said dryly.  
'Shall we go sign the papers then? Mrs Ellaby said something about some equipment the Peterson's left with Carole for us to take with us.'  
'Lead on MacDuff.'  
'Wrong clan dearest.'

* * *

'Well now little one. You're officially a Turner. Tell me how does it feel. That good eh?' Patrick grinned as his eldest daughter babbled nonsense at him. He had stayed at the entrance to the building with his children and the equipment whilst Shelagh brought the car around. Patrick was reluctant to let any of his children out of sight just yet and so had, with a willingness that surprised all over the age of one, given Shelagh the keys to their car, an event usually preceded by an argument, a bribe and a compromise. Once the terrifying threat of Trixie turning their youngest into a loving doll had been reason enough to let her drive the car.  
'How much can she understand Dad? When will she start talking properly?'  
'Quite a bit. So long as we keep talking to her she'll pick up talking. She won't speak 'properly' as you would term it for at least a year, more like 2 before she talks in proper basic sentences.'  
'Neat.'  
'Indeed. Ah there's your mother. Let's give the girls to your mother and you can help me fill up the car. I'm not quite sure how well fit this all in. Shelagh can you cope with both the babies at once?'  
'I'll have to. I need to get used to it anyway. Hello darlings.'

* * *

'Everyone in? Headcount 1,2,3,4 and I assume the headless body behind the giant teddy arm is 5.'  
'I'm here Dad.'  
'Patrick I thought I told you to accidentally leave him at the adoption centre!'  
'I considered it but I didn't think anyone would ever actually want to adopt him and he'll end up in the system until he's kicked into the streets at seemed to harsh for even Tim. I'm not completely heartless Shelagh.'  
'You're both real funny.'  
'Thanks. Patrick I was thinking, once we get home, that we could call sister Julienne and tell her about this. I mean she may want to know how Carole is and she can tell nurse Lee. And she had the letter...'  
'Darling there's no need to make excuses. If you want to phone your mother and tell her she's a grandmother once more then go ahead. You don't have to ask my permission.'

'I will. Can you imagine her face? This will be an even bigger surprise than Angela.'

'Why don't you invite her over? Tell her fact to face. Then you can see her reaction.'

'Sounds good.'

* * *

**The developmental milestones if young children is something I'm not an expert in and was researched in the early hours of the morning so forgive any mistakes**

**Only one chapter left now which should be up tonight**

**Reviews appreciated xx**


	6. Chapter 6

'Nonnatus House midwife speaking.' Sister Julienne answered the ringing phone. Technically Nurse Franklin was first on call but the nun had agreed to man the phone whilst she took a much needed toilet break.

'Sister it's Shelagh.' Even down the phone she could feel the happiness radiating from the blonde.

'Hello my dear. Is everything alright? I was going to pop by earlier to check in on you after your appearance at the clinic earlier but your car wasn't there so I assumed you were out.' The nun explained worried, something big had clearly being going on earlier and she had spent the rest of the day trying to work out what it could be. Dr Turner had been non-forthcoming with information, instead walking around with a deeply thoughtful look on his face that would occasionally switch to a giant grin as a thought would occur to him.

'We were. And it _is_ to do with what I appeared at clinic about. We've got back about an hour ago. I'd have phoned sooner but there was a lot going on here.'

'Been somewhere nice?'

'It's probably best if I explain in person.'

'Shelagh?' Sister Julienne frowned down the phone.

'It's good. It's... really rather marvellous news actually. Are you free to come over now? I know the great silence starts in an hour so if you're busy this can wait until tomorrow.'

'I will always find the time for you my dear girl. I'll be over in 10 minutes. Are you sure you're okay?'

'Ecstatically okay.'

'Good.' She put down the phone and went to explain her imminent absence to Sister Evangelina

* * *

'Good evening Sister Julienne.'

'Hello Timothy. You're up late.'

'Today is..not a normal day.' He grinned as he took her coat and hung it on the already overflowing rack. She mentally rolled her eyes-this family was determined to keep her in the dark about what was going on.

'Isn't it now? Where's your mother?'

'Living room. Would you like a cup of tea Sister?'

'Yes please.' She walked through to the living room to find Shelagh pacing nervously in the centre of the room. 'Shelagh?'

'Sister.' She beamed at the nun. 'Come sit. I have some wonderful news.' she took the Sisters hand and pulled her down onto the sofa.

'Whatever it is I am glad for I can see such joy in your eyes.' She squeezed Shelagh's hands, encouraging her to finally reveal what was so exciting and had prompted such odd behaviour from them all.

'I am very lucky. God has graced me with so much.'

'You deserve all the happiness in the world my dear. Now-what is this news that has got you so flustered?'

'Thank you. Sister do you remember Doris Aston's daughter Carole?'

'Yes. You sheltered her for a night before she was adopted. A couple in Durham if I recall.'

'Indeed. About half an hour before I turned up at clinic I received a call from the adoption society. Her parents could no longer care for her. We've just returned from picking her up. We've adopted her. There's a new Turner in our family.' Shelagh revealed proudly.

'You've adopted another child? Doris Aston's daughter? Less than 12 hours after being phoned about it' Sister Julienne gaped at her.

'Yes. When it's right, it's right. God has sent her to us. I have spent too long questioning his wishes for my life.'

'Oh Shelagh that's wonderful.' She broke into a grin and pulled her surrogate daughter into her arms. 'I am so happy for you.'

'Thank you. We're very happy too. She's so beautiful. She's got these wide inquisitive eyes and a cute little button nose and these perfect little cupid bow lips and the most gorgeous curly black hair. I'm sure I will have many a battle with it through the years but I find I could not care less. She's asleep upstairs at the moment. The Petersons gave us her cot amongst other things. That's what caused the delay in phoning you-building the cot and settling the girls. We've put her in our room with Angela for now.'

'A wise decision. She must already be confused by everything going on, sleeping with you should help that. If you don't think it would disrupt her I would love to see her.'

'Come on.' They walked silently up the stairs and into the bedroom. To the nun's amusement Patrick sat legs crossed on the bed peering down on both of the cots with a besotted look upon his face. At the light knock from the nun he looked up and his smile grew even larger when he saw his wife and her 'mother'. Quietly the nun crept over to the cots and gasped when she saw the new addition. She really was gorgeous! It was all she could do to restrain herself from leaning in and retrieving the child or reach out and stroke the child's puckered lips or fine curls. When she finally looked up she was delighted to see Shelagh curled up into her husbands side, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed gleefully before turning back to their daughters. Timothy appeared behind them with a tray of tea. Gratefully they took theirs and drank, all still staring at the girls. Tim now on the other side of his father. Sister Julienne marvelled-what a perfect family sat before her. They may have had their fair share of troubles but they had come through stronger than ever. Timothy's next words shook her out of her trance and shocked her.

'Well Sister Julienne. It looks like you'll have someone calling you Nana sooner than you thought.' He said softly, grinning up at the woman who gaped.

'If you would like them to of course.' Shelagh said nervously lifting her gaze to look Sister Julienne straight in the eye. We were going to ask when Angela learned to talk but He had other ideas. You are like a mother to me, the best I could possibly imagine and it would be the greatest honour to our family if you would continue that on with my children.'

'It would be_ my _honour. I'd love to be there for them. You are my daughter and I already love your children as my own grandchildren.'

'Thank you. What is it?' She asked as the nun began to chuckle heartily.

'A year and a half ago you were a nun. A year and a half ago you were so sad, so unsure of your future. Now you have three wonderful children. God has been very kind.'

'Well you know what they say-three _is_ a magic number.'

'That was terrible Dad.'

* * *

That's all folks!

Thank you to everyone who responded to this either on reviews, PM or tumblr. You all made this spark of an idea into something worth persuing. This has been my most successful Call The Midwife fanfiction and the first multi chapter fic I've finished. Whenever I was down abput my writing abilities I need only look here and I would cheer up.

Reviews appreciated xxxxx


End file.
